The Story of Shade (A Mega man Fiction)
by Shadow1237
Summary: The Story of My Mega Man OC Shade, A Robot who's also Powered By Bassnium and always swaying between two sides. Note that There isn't Any Shipping's in this it's just a little book of how Shade came to be.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: This is just a story about my Megaman OC And by no way shape or form do i own any Original MegaMan Characters, For This Chapter they are Dr Light and Megaman. Please Enjoy.)

She could hear a voice it was calling out to her but it was still muffled a blinding white light surrounding her sight "Shadow-Wolf?" it spoke again she could hear over it liquid bubbling and slowly moving It once repeated it's words this time a bit louder she opened her mouth to speak but for bubbles raising above the liquid's gravity to the surface "She can respond, That's good" it spoke as she could hear footsteps it sounded like four no six, she slowly opened her eyes she couldn't see it must of because of the temporal blindness or she couldn't at all "Why can't i see?..." she thought within her mind "She isn't going to break out at the sight of me right?" another voice asked it seemed to sound younger but familiar from somewhere the clouded paleish blue iris's moved around the white sclera known as her eyes as she attempted to look but once again it had failed "Of course not! She is unable to see! Well not yet anyways she needs some more fixing' the first voice spoke before followed by the sounds of tapping on a keyboard it at least sounded like one it had soft tune sounds instead of the normal patter of keys "Who are these people?" she thought as she tried to move her limbs her hands felt cramped she slowly turned the limbs to feel around what was holding her hands to find cylinder like objects it felt cold against her fingers the almost same cold feeling on her feet as well "It seems she's responding to her body but what i am worried about if the Energy powering her." the second voice spoke it sounded slightly angry "Energy powering me?" she questioned in her mind before a few more bubbles fell from her lips and raised to the surface of the liquid.

"Shadow-Wolf!" a more clearer version of the voice said she then opened her eyes once again to see finally but she then saw an old man with a white beard "Good your awake!" he said with a smile "Who are you?. And Who am I?" she asked as she moved her fingers to feel what she was laying on to feel a table it seemed but her right arm it wouldn't move "I am Doctor Light, And you are Shadow-wolf" he said with a small chuckle with a smile "I understand." she said with a quiet tone as she looked up at the ceiling it seemed to be fille with cords and blast burns "I would you to meet your Partner!" he said before calling out a name she couldn't register, a blue colored robotic boy seemed to appear "Doctor Light are you alright?" the boy said before pointing a cannon shaped weapon at Shadow-wolf "Has she harmed you?" he asked Shadow-wolf could hear the sound of something charging up she looked over to the noise to be face to face to the cannon like weapon "No She-" the man known as Doctor Light was cut off by Shadow-wolf sitting up her eyes had seemed to vanish under the fringe of her hair as her right arm lifted a dark red colored energy seemed to start gathering in the palm making the boy step back still aiming his cannon at her "Bass-" she was cut off when a sharp pang of pain hit her brain and she had fell to her knees clutching her head with her left hand "Megaman. Put down your blaster your Triggering her defense" Dr Light said as he approached the girl "Shadow-Wolf. Put down your arms as well" he said softly and as calm as he could, Before Shadow-Wolf lifted her head "Something's yelling at me..." she said before the clutch on her head continued when a grunt left her lips the boy known as Megaman had already lowered his weapon of choice and looked around "You need to shut her down and fix what ever bugs are in her system." he said looking down at the weapon attached to the girl's right arm "Megaman, She was only defending me as i told you" Dr Light said with a sigh on his breath before typing something onto the small screen "Shadow-Wolf Can you lie back down for me?" he asked suggesting to the metal table she resided on not minutes ago she gave a small nod before climbing back onto the table and laying down "Count the Sheep" he said with a smile before she started to speak the number's of sheep on the screen above her however she didn't get far before slumber consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

(**AN: I do not own Megaman, It belongs to it's original owner, The character's i do not own in this Chapter are Megaman Dr Light and Bass & Treble.)**

It had seemed forever sense she had counted the sheep and the darkness taking her she could hear the muffled sounds of voice's and rumbling "_What is happening?_" she asked the darkness as she floated up slowly she stared into the abyss that she was floating out of until a quake like movement appeared making green colored number's start appearing around the abyss she then started to fall down into the bottomless abyss she couldn't stop but she was able to shield her eyes from the blinding light that had come, it had awakened Shadow-Wolf from her slumber to see Dr. Light standing there and Megaman as well she looked around before sitting up "How do you feel?" The doctor asked before she had the girl's pupiless grayish blue gaze upon him "The Emotion of Confusion." she said in a monotone voice "Do not be confused Shadow-Wolf! I need you to go on a mission with your Partner Megaman for a while" Dr Light said with a smile suggesting to the shocked boy beside him "But what if-" "Everything's fine you were there when i Checked" Dr Light cut off the boy with a smile added before picking up a cloak and handing it to the girl "Good luck" he said before the two had left.

Megaman kept looking over at the poker facing female as they kept running through the errands this kept happening for what seemed forever to the male until a blast of energy stopped the two "There you are Megaman!" a male voice spoke as a male stood there with a robotic purple colored dog "Bass!" the blue colored boy said taking a defensive stance "Who's this following you Megaman?" the male known as Bass said pointing to Shadow-Wolf as she kept looking at him "She's not a thre-" Megaman was cut Short as the said girl had leaped at Bass two greenish purple energy blades in her hands as she swung at the male who wore a smirk and fired off a Shot "You are so weak" Bass said expecting the girl to scream or cower but she lifted her hand and grabbed the shot of energy with her right hand gripping it tight before it converted into a Crimsonish purple energy "Bassnium Cannon." she said with a frown before it had launched at Bass.

When the dust cleared there was a dust covered Bass with a small scrape on his forearm "Bassnium? That's what i am made of." he said with a mutter a small shocked frown on his face before he had been forced to block an attack that had came from Megaman "Stay out of this for a moment Megaman!" Bass snapped Firing off a powerful quick shot before turning back to Shadow-Wolf and started to walk towards her as she took an Defensive stance he had paused his movement when the tail behind her lashed "Who are you, And Who created you?" he asked earning only silence from the girl he then lifted up his blaster and aimed it at her as it started to charge "Tell me! Who are You and WHO CREATED YOU" he shouted Shadow-Wolf Blinked and then lifted up her right hand it starting to charge an attack "I am Shadow-Wolf And i am the Creation of Doctor Light." she said in a monotone voice as the orb of energy reached her fingers "And This is my Bassnium Cannon." she said her fingers then extending out to fire off the blast to have it be clogged with Bass's right hand she raised her left hand attempting to slice off the limb to only to have the other hand be grabbed by his other hand with a powerful grip she gave off a small growl before a Blackish Red tint came to her cheeks "Why am I over heating? I haven't reached my limit Far from it." she thought as she was forced to stare into the eyes of Bass as more thought's started to fill the brain of Shadow-Wolf.

Her hands started to be pushed back as her mind was going somewhere else until she had finally snapped out of her trance and gave off a growl and started to push back the sounds of creaking metal filled the air around the two her bare feet digging into the ground when her finger's dug into the gloved hand's of Bass who was giving off a growl that held his grunts of effort "Bassnium." she said slightly out loud making the male's expression turned into a small shocked one "If you release that Shot your going to blow off your-" "Cannon." she finished as the shot went off she had let go of the male at the last second to send him flying back as she was attempting to slide to stop her right arm suddenly started to spark with electricity before half of her arm below her elbow came apart into thousands of pieces the aftershock caused her to fall over holding onto the broken arm "What am i feeling that's making me want to scream?.." she said to herself as she attempted to hold back that said emotion.

Shadow-Wolf looked up to see Doctor Light having a disappointed look on his face as some worker robot's were running around attempting to repair the area "Shadow-Wolf.." the Doctor said with a sigh "I have Failed you Doctor, I'm Sorry." she said as she attempted to sit up but felt unable to until Megaman picked her up and held her in a restraining pose "Doctor?.. Why is he holding me like this?" she asked worry filling her robotic face "I have to deactivate you." she said with a sad frown "Deactivate?..." she asked her head tilting "It means i am going to put you to sleep for a while." he said as he start to walk toward the now struggling robotic female "I don't want to go back to sleep! Doctor light I'm Sorry! I'm SORRY!" she cried as the blue robotic male struggled to keep ahold of her "I'm sorry Shadow-Wolf You did something that was wrong." he said as he opened the panel in her torso and pulled out the heart shaped jewel "IT HURTS PLEASE STOP DOCTOR!" she cried before her body started to go limp "I said was sorry.." she said with a sorrow filled tone before her head had fallen, as the band started to leave in the shadows Bass had watched and now bared a frown "This is one of the reason's I hate humans." he said with a growl before vanishing along with treble.


End file.
